you owe me
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: mungkin molly bisa meminta sherlock untuk jatuh cinta padanya. mungkin tidak sekarang. mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi. mungkin dua puluh tahun lagi. mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya. ・onesided molly/sherlock ・post-reichenbach fall.


**a/n:** hi saya sacchi, manusia kudet yang baru saja selesai nonton Sherlock beberapa jam yang lalu www sudah lama saya nggak nulis soal one-sided love dan kebetulan dapet feel molly→sherlock dan yah hehe jadilah benda ini. aargh maafkan segala kecacatan yang mungkin muncul huhu such as ooc and setting yang mungkin melenceng hiks dan alay ensues huhu

**sherlock** adalah properti milik **bbc** dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. post-reinchenbach fall. heavily headcanon-based, hehe.

* * *

**you owe me**

Molly merasa perlu meminta maaf karena ia lupa menambahkan satu gula lagi pada kopi Sherlock namun kewajiban itu luntur seketika ketika pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah menyesap kopinya. Biasanya Sherlock sangat manja soal jumlah gula yang harus larut dalam kopinya. Sekali waktu Molly melakukan kekeliruan yang sama seperti hari ini lalu Sherlock memakinya (dengan berbagai kalimat yang bermakna sama dengan 'kau idiot' hanya saja lebih halus) setelah tegukan pertama. Molly memilih untuk tidak membawa masalah ini ke permukaan untuk sementara waktu, dengan prasangka bahwa Sherlock akan menyadarinya seiring waktu—namun pada kenyataannya sampai kopi di gelas itu habis, Sherlock sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

_Oke, dugaanku salah_, Molly membatin. Well, _aku bukan Sherlock Holmes._

"Sherlock?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

"Aku … lupa menambahkan dua gula pada kopimu." Molly berkata dengan takut-takut. "Dalam kopimu tadi hanya ada satu gula. Maafkan kebodohanku."

"Oh? Hm."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Alis Molly terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Molly menggeleng, menghela napas pendek kemudian memerhatikan Sherlock yang duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Meskipun tidak bisa mengobservasi sedetail orang yang kini diamatinya, Molly tahu bahwa sekarang, yang dirasakan pria itu adalah kekacauan. Tidak mungkin Sherlock tidak menyadari soal kesalahan jumlah gula pada kopinya jika ia baik-baik saja. Pipinya semakin tirus dan kulitnya sepucat mayat. Seandainya ia tidak bernapas dan bicara sudah tentu Molly akan keliru membedakan mana mayat asli yang harus ditanganinya dan mana Sherlock yang masih hidup.

_But well,_ untuk kali ini, Sherlock _memang_ mayat hidup. Dalam arti yang lain.

* * *

Sudah berapa tahun Molly mengenal Sherlock? Dua. Dua tahun melabeli Sherlock sebagai detektif gila yang tak punya hati—Sherlock lebih suka mengganti istilah itu dengan sosiopat—dan baru kali ini Molly melihat Sherlock jatuh. Secara harfiah dan secara konotatif.

Molly tidak berani bertanya langsung pada Sherlock mengenai apa yang ia cemaskan—sehingga Molly memutuskan untuk menerka-nerka meskipun akurasinya terbatas. Reputasi? Jelas. Nama Sherlock Holmes sudah tercoreng lumpur pekat yang bau dan akan sulit dihapus. Lagipula, bagi publik kini Sherlock Holmes sudah mati. Bagi Lestrade. Bagi Mrs. Hudson. Bagi John. Mungkin Sherlock tidak akan bisa lagi keluar dengan wajahnya di depan publik jika tak ingin disangka hantu atau zombi. Mungkin Sherlock tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang terdekatnya dan hal itu membuatnya tertekan.

Wow—_mungkinkah_? Molly terkejut betapa ia bisa membuat deduksi yang cukup bertentangan dengan Sherlock yang sudah ia kenal selama dua tahun. Setahu Molly, Sherlock tidak punya hati. Setahu Molly, perasaan sesak yang muncul ketika berpisah dengan orang-orang terdekat, hanya dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang punya hati.

Tapi Molly tak bisa menghindar dari pikiran bahwa dalam keadaan Sherlock sekarang yang lebih mirip mayat hidup, pria itu malah semakin terlihat manusiawi.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama Molly jatuh cinta pada Sherlock? Dua. Durasi waktu yang sama dengan waktu yang ia pakai untuk mengenal lelaki yang kerap mengata-ngatainya dengan sindiran halus dan ia terima tanpa melawan.

Molly punya analogi yang sebetulnya tidak lucu mengenai keadaan Sherlock sekarang. Katakanlah, dulu Sherlock adalah 'dewa' yang memiliki kemampuan lebih di atas manusia-manusia lain seperti dirinya. Dan kini ia telah jatuh dari pangkat dewa menjadi manusia biasa. Kejatuhannya dari atap St. Bartholomew adalah simbol dari kejatuhannya sebagai dewa. Itulah alasan mengapa Sherlock kelihatan lebih manusiawi. Ketika perasaannya tercermin jelas dalam tatapannya yang kosong, ketika ia membuat kesalahan kecil yang tidak biasanya ia lakukan—membuka persona yang selama ini menjadi selubung jati diri Sherlock sesungguhnya. Ia adalah manusia biasa. Terserah ia mau melabeli dirinya sebagai sosiopat atau apa, tapi Sherlock, di mata Molly sekarang, adalah manusia.

Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Mungkin setelah ia menjadi manusia, Sherlock bisa belajar tentang cinta.

* * *

"Kautahu, Molly. Kurasa aku berhutang padamu atas … atas segala pertolongan ini."

Molly mengalihkan matanya dari mikroskop dan menatap Sherlock dengan tidak percaya. Itu bukan kalimat yang bisa ia dengar dari Sherlock-yang-dulu. Sherlock menggaruk tengkuknya, menghindari tatapan tidak percaya Molly.

"Lalu?"

"Kau membantuku 'mati' dan aku yakin itu bukan hal yang mudah. Kurasa aku bisa … melakukan apapun untukmu untuk membayar hutang ini. _Oh, well_ … setelah semua ini berakhir," Sherlock berkata setengah menggumam dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir?" Tanya Molly, retoris. "Berarti kau punya rencana?"

"Kaupikir siapa aku, Molly Hooper?"

"Sherlock Holmes, ya, ya," Molly tersenyum. "Yang sekarang berubah menjadi jin lampu pengabul permintaan."

"Kuulang lagi, oke? Kau boleh meminta apa saja, selama masih dalam batas kemampuanku. Lihat, kau punya pilihan yang sangat banyak dan luas, eh?"

Molly tersenyum, kali ini lebih tipis dibanding sebelumnya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan keinginanku." Ujar Molly yakin. "Lebih baik, kau fokus terhadap rencanamu dulu sekarang."

Sherlock tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, dan Molly kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dengan pikiran-pikiran acak memenuhi otaknya. Sherlock benar—ia berhutang pada Molly. Ia berhutang dan berniat untuk membayarnya dengan apapun yang ia bisa.

Mungkin Molly bisa meminta Sherlock untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Jatuh cinta yang Molly maksud bukanlah sekedar ciuman kecil di pipi saat malam Natal atau pujian dan rasa terima kasih. Cinta yang mampu mendorongnya untuk berjuang melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Cinta yang membuatnya rela berkorban demi orang terkasih. Cinta yang membuatnya mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang yang dicintai.

(Singkatnya, cinta yang sama dengan cinta Molly pada Sherlock.)

Molly berusaha tidak menutup mata, namun sesungguhnya ia merasa tersiksa dengan kenyataan bahwa Sherlock sebenarnya sudah memiliki bibit-bibit cinta tersebut. Bibit yang kini tumbuh dengan jelas—bahwa ia bersedia melindungi seseorang dengan bayaran apapun, rela berkorban demi orang-orang tertentu. Memangnya, untuk alasan apa Sherlock menerjunkan dirinya sendiri dari atap St. Bartholomew? Untuk hidup Lestrade, John, dan Mrs. Hudson. Bibit cinta itu mulai tumbuh sejak saat itu. Sayangnya tak ada yang tersisa untuk Molly—hei, seandainya memang ada, saat itu akan ada senapan milik _sniper_ sewaan Moriarty yang mengarah tepat pada Molly.

Hanya saja, cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudahnya disalin-tempel dari seseorang kepada orang yang lain. Molly tahu itu, rasionya berjalan dengan cukup baik selama ini meski sering direndahkan seorang Sherlock Holmes—pria yang ia cintai.

_Hahaha, tetaplah bermimpi, diriku yang malang_. Saat itu juga Molly menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Sherlock, kau berhutang padaku dan sudah berjanji untuk membayarnya, ingat?"

Sinar di mata itu telah kembali, tak lagi kosong. Sherlock begitu hidup. Begitu manusia.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, katakan apa keinginanmu."

Molly menyadari bahwa sekarang, Sherlock tak memiliki jatah cinta itu untuknya. Entah telah habis terpakai atau Sherlock hanya belum mengetahui bagaimana caranya menanam bibit yang baru. Mungkin sebenarnya, Molly bisa saja meminta Sherlock untuk jatuh cinta padanya—tidak sekarang. Bisa jadi sepuluh tahun lagi, dua puluh, atau di kehidupan berikutnya. Maka dari itu, ia hanya tersenyum, mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan menatap Sherlock lembut, lalu berkata.

"Berbahagialah, Sherlock."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
